Louise Chatham
Louise Chatham was one of the three original mermaids in 1955. She was portrayed by actress Christine Amor in her old age and by Teri Haddy in her teens. Miss Chatham's character plays a wise woman that knows a lot, and helps Emma, Cleo and Rikki with important things. Biography She and her friends, Gracie and Julia, promised each other to keep the secret of being mermaids, until Julia's boyfriend, Karl appeared. They begged Julia to not tell their secret to Karl, but she didn't listen. When she finally told him, he got angry and he wasn't trustworthy anymore. Soon after he knew about Julia's secret, he called Julia to meet him at the dock. When she came to the surface at the dock in her mermaid form, she didn't noticed that Karl had a camera behind his back. He managed to get a complete shot of Julia as a mermaid. Luckily, Louise and Gracie got there in time and Louise threw the camera into the sea. Julia, Gracie and Louise were "free spirits". Miss Chatham appears for the first time in the beginning of Season 1, in "Party Girls". She's watching the dolphin show and sees Cleo coming up with some fish. Miss Chatham recognizes for an unknown reason that Cleo is a mermaid, and gives Cleo some help by giving her a dry towel when Cleo gets wet and doesn't have a dry towel. Louise used to live on the Lorelei boat at the marina. She accidentally damaged Zane's jet-ski and he calls the harbor master. The harbor master says that the state of the boat is unsafe, and he confiscated Miss Chatham's boat. Emma offers Miss Chatham to stay at her place until she finds a new place to live. Miss Chatham, however, isn't planning to give up her boat, and she sneaks out at night. She damages Zane's jet-ski again and she thinks that Zane will not be happy with that, but she still sails away in her boat. Zane follows her and manages to get aboard her boat. Miss Chatham thinks that Zane wants her treasure, and Zane indeed looks around for something valuable. This causes Miss Chatham to have a heart attack. Emma and Lewis followed Zane too, and find out what has happened. They take Miss Chatham into Lewis' boat to take her to the hospital. After Louise had recovered, Emma's family organized her stay at a retirement home, which Louise accepts. Mermaid Powers Miss Chatham had the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. After several minutes being out of the water, she would get her legs back and her clothes she was wearing before the transformation if she is dry. As a mermaid, she had the ability to swim at Super Speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. The powers of Miss Chatham are unknown, but she probably had one of the powers that Emma, Cleo and Rikki have. Trivia *Louise is referred to in Season 2 by Rikki when she says that there were three original mermaids, meaning there should only be three, when discussing Charlotte Watsford's transformation. *She was a good friend to Max Hamilton, who was Gracie's boyfriend. *Louise is the only original mermaid who never had a romance mentioned during the time of the original mermaids. *Miss Chatham mentions in "Shipwrecked" that the powers became too much, and she had to give them up, hinting that she no longer is a mermaid. *She is the only one of the three original mermaids that is not deceased. Gallery File:Miss Chatham Smiling.png File:Louise In Water.png|Young Louise File:Gracie, Julia and Louise Getting Mermaid Powers.jpg File:Chatham And The Girls.jpg File:S01E23.jpg File:Julia And Louise.jpg File:Louise Finding Moon Pool.jpg File:louise Sixteen.png File:Louise Questioned.png File:Louise At Marine Park.png File:Gracie, Louise and Julia.jpg File:50s Mermaids.jpg File:Smile.jpg File:Original Mermaids.jpg File:Emma And Miss Chatham.jpg File:Girls and Miss Chatham.jpg File:Gracie, Louise and Julia Smiling.jpg File:Curious.png File:Chatham%27s_Treasure.jpg File:Louise_And_Gracie.jpg File:Mermaids_From_the_50s.jpg Past Mermaids With Lockets.jpg Louise Finding Moon Pool.jpg Past Mermaids.png Louise and her Girls.png pl:Louise Chatham Category:Merpeople Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 1 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:Secret keepers Category:Past Mermaids Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert Category:Acquaintances of Rikki Chadwick Category:Acquaintances of Lewis McCartney Category:Adults Category:Transformed Merpeople Category:Widows Category:H2O Just Add Water